


in a far and distant galaxy (you're still standing next to me)

by soundbadger23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Ficlet, Huddling For Warmth, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundbadger23/pseuds/soundbadger23
Summary: percabeth + skiing + stargazing. short drabble/ficlet inspired by quiet nights on the mountain.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 23





	in a far and distant galaxy (you're still standing next to me)

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this scene came to me in a vision. i just had to write it out. hoping to write other, longer fics this year too :) as usual i'd love to hear your feedback!

Annabeth lets the lift chair hit the back of her knees, opting to fall into her seat instead of use her aching quads. Next to her, Percy releases a small sigh of relief as the lift takes off, leaving their tired legs hanging in midair. He kicks his board with his free foot, dislodging some of the snow stuck to its surface.

“One more run?” Annabeth asks, clacking her skis together for the same reason. Snow falls to the ground in clumps, some sticking to the tips of the evergreens below.

“Yeah, I’m getting tired,” Percy says.

The tip of his nose is red from the chill, which has only gotten worse since sunset. Annabeth takes in a breath of the night air, cold and sharp, and revels in its freshness. She’s cold too, down to her bones, but they’re pressed together from shoulder to toe, and she imagines she can feel his warmth despite the many layers they wear.

Abruptly, the lift stops. Their chair rocks back and forth, as if surprised by the change in motion, before slowing. Annabeth laughs softly, a puff of steam escaping her lips, when she sees Percy’s grip tighten on the armrest. She muses aloud what a shame it is that they didn’t use the lap bar this time, and what sort of tragedy could befall them as a result, but stays still for his sake.

They fall into a comfortable silence, observing the tiny skiers below, the lights of the lift ahead.

Percy nudges her and points at the sky, a sea of darkest blue. “See that?”

“What?” If it’s even possible, she leans further into him.

“It’s Orion. See those three little stars in a row? That’s his belt…and over there’s his bow.”

She has to tilt her head to see what he means. “Didn’t know you were an astronomer.”

“I’m a man of many talents,” he says, and she doesn’t have to look to know he’s grinning. It makes her want to grin, too, though her lips are chapped to hell.

She’s almost disappointed when the lift starts back up, carrying them as it promised to the mountain’s summit.

One more run. Then they’ll return to the warmth of the lodge, finally kick off these two-ton boots, and indulge in steaming mugs of cocoa. Annabeth knows Percy will order his with extra whipped cream, which will inevitably end up on his nose. Maybe she’ll kiss it off.

For now, she takes a pole into each hand and stands at the top of the mountain. Her body is weary, cold, and wet, but when Percy slides up next to her and smiles, she eases her skis onto the trail and pushes off.

And it feels just like flying.


End file.
